


“Don’t fuck with me, Strider.”

by cakeh8er (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Horn Stimulation, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sex Jokes, cant be davekat without sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cakeh8er
Summary: dave and karkat hang out and kiss not-so-platonically!! based on a rp :))))
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 43





	“Don’t fuck with me, Strider.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i actually got a friend who will rp with me!! btw i have a wattpad now under the same username so this is being posted there too :)) this is different than my usual stuff but it was nice and easy so sorry for not posting in a while ajdjfj!!! also im into homestuck now,, ill be taking requests so lmk if you have any ideas in the comments

====> be Karkat Vantas.

You are now Karkat Vantas. It’s a normal Saturday, and you are sitting on your bed reading a book. You are prone to romance novels, and they’re really the only thing you read (probably because no one likes you.) You hear a buzz next to you. It’s a text from your classmate, Dave Strider. 

TG: hey kitkat you awake

CG: YEAH, ITS 2PM ASSHOLE, WHO ISN’T AWAKE??

TG: oh shit its 2 damn sorry i was up late fucking your mom last night

CG: SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK. YOU’RE LUCKY I EVEN RESPONDED.

(He’s not lucky. You were waiting for him to text you.)

TG: well you wanna hang out or not?

CG: FINE. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I’M BORED. 

(You’re not bored. You just like Strider.) 

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO

TG: just come to my house i have an idea

CG: SHOULD I BE WORRIED????

CG: ACTUALLY I’M ALWAYS FUCKING CONCERNED HANGING OUT WITH YOU. RIGHT NOW OR LATER

TG: now

CG: OK I’LL BE OVER IN LIKE TEN MINUTES

You sigh, slipping out of bed and pulling on your shoes. What could  Strider  possibly want from you?? You don’t talk to him much, and he doesn’t exactly have the same interests; you were somewhat concerned whether or not he was okay.

It was raining earlier in the day, so your feet splash in puddles as you walk to his house. Eventually you reach it; its a few blocks away from your own, and you can see John’s house next door. You faintly wonder if Egbert put him up to this considering your recent...  confession. 

You sign before knocking on his door. You hear him yell “Come in!” with that stupid smooth Strider voice. You open the door and kick off your shoes. “Hey.”

Dave is leaning against the counter with a box of apple juice, and he drinks the rest of it, tossing it in the trash. “Stop acting so awkward, you’ve been here a million times,” Dave walked over to greet you, and you shuffle your feet. “Fuck off. What is it you wanted to do so bad??”

“C’mon,” Strider takes you by the hand, dragging you up the stairs behind him. You curse, nearly stepping on one of his Bro’s godforsaken puppets. Those things were so fucking ugly. 

Once you reach his room, he shoves you onto the bed, locking the door behind himself. You’ve barely regained your senses when he thrusts something into your hands. You look down at it. Its a romcom! Your favorite. Slowly, you read the title-  To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before.  You’ve... watched this movie before. 

That’s an understatement. You’ve watched it thirty times. 

“Oh,” you mutter under your breath. “I thought you didn’t like romcoms.” You look up at Dave, who is blushing behind his shades. “I don’t. It’s for you.” You bite back a smile. “You don’t like it, do you? Fuck, I shouldn’t have listened to Dirk-“ 

“What?? No, I love this movie... and why are you asking Dirk for advice??” You furrow your brows. Why does Dave need advice about you?? Especially from Dirk of all people...?

“For someone who’s obsessed with romance you sure are fucking dumb Karkat,” Dave lays down on his bed next to you, arms folded under his head. “The fuck are you going on about, nooksniffer??” You... don’t understand. What is he talking about??

“I like you. A lot. I love the way you rant about movies like they’re the only thing you care about, and i love when you call me your stupid troll insults. And I love the way your ears go red when I say something nice. I like you, Karkat,” Dave sniffs after his little outburst, hands shuffling in his pockets. He looks down, and you can faintly see his bright blonde eyelashes from underneath.

“Are you.... are you being ironic again? Is this an irony thing??” you stare at your lap. The movie is sitting there, mocking you. John told him, huh? That was it. Egbert was probably going to jump out of the closet yelling “Surprise, Karkles!! April fools!!”

“No i- ugh, Karkat, look at me numbnut,” you look up, eyes hot with tears that haven’t fallen. “Shit, are you okay??” Dave looks concerned behind his shades, You nod, rubbing the tears away from your eyes with the sleeve of your sweater. “What were you gonna say, asshat??”

“I like you, and Dirk said I should give you a movie. So uh. I did,” Dave scuffs his feet against the carpet. “Are you sure this isn’t some... elaborate prank or some shit?? Don’t fuck with me, Strider,” you warn gripping the movie in his hands tighter. “Dude, I’m being honest. You think I would drop my cool kid act for one of Johnny’s lame pranks???”

“I don’t believe you,” you mutter, eyes pooling up with tears as you look to the floor. Dave’s shades clatter to the floor as he takes them off, placing his hand under you chin to make eye contact. The tips of your freckled, grey ears go red. Dave’s red eyes make contact with yours, and you find yourself getting lost in them. 

You stumble forward, pressing your chest flush against Dave’s. “I’m not joking,” he whispers, and you shiver, squeezing your eyes shut. “Prove it,” you squeak. Dave doesn’t hesitate, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes go wide, and you kiss back slowly. He hums in appreciation, pressing his lips against your dry ones.

You pull away, blushing. “What the fuck are you doing??” Dave smiles. “Proving it,” he leans in again, lips pressing to yours once more, this time you kiss back harder, moving your hands to clutch at his hips. After a few minutes, you pull back again, gasping for breath. “Wanna. Yknow. Make out?” he asks, wiping his lips.

You’re incoherent at this point, flustered as you breathe into his neck. “...Maybe later,” he mutters, flopping back on his bed. (Not later, you think. You want to keep kissing him right now.) You lay down next to him, watching as he put his shades back on, hugging you once more. 

You both lay there for a while, cuddling, until he speaks up. “Hey, Karkat-?” he whispers into your hair, kneading the back of your sweater. “What?” Dave’s cheek feels hot against your neck. “Willyoubemyboyfriend-“ he whispers quickly, face buried in your shoulder. “Of course, you sleazy nooksniffer,” you laugh, and Dave smiles, running a hand through your hair.

“Hey, Kk?” Dave asks, some time later after cuddling. You groan. “Yeah?” Dave picks through your hair, running a finger up your horns. You gasp, grabbing his shirt. “What are your horns for?” he rubs at them idly while you explain. “T-to feel around in the dark. When you’re ah- a grub,” you bite your lip as he pokes at your horns again. 

“Cool. Can you feel it when I touch them?” Dave asks, scratching at your scalp. You don’t answer, purring into his shoulder. “I didn’t know trolls could purr... you’re so cute, karkitty,” he hummed, rubbing your horns again. This time you catch his wrist, pulling him away. “Shut up you bulgelicking imbecile,” he laughs, smirking.

“You know, I could live up to that,” he takes hold of your chin again, and you flush down your neck again. “I-i said shut up!!” you whine angrily, tugging at his shirt. “ Make me ,” you growl, leaning forward to kiss him again, but pull back quickly. “Come onnn, its later now! Kiss me, Karkat,” you scowl, but kiss him again.

His lips taste like apple juice, and you smile a little bit, moving your lips against his slowly. Dave snakes a hand around your waist, pulling you in closer, until you’re pressed flat against him. Dave smirks, biting down on your lip softly. You whine quietly, digging your nails into Dave’s arm harshly. After kissing for another minute or so, Dave pulls back to breathe. “That was hot,” he mutters, before taking you in another kiss. 

This time, the blonde licks over your lips, before kissing you softly again. Your eyes are wide, staring at him. “Close your eyes, idiot,” you nod, unfazed, closing your eyes slowly to kiss him again. Dave ignored you, flipping you onto your back so he’s above you. He smirks, and you look intently at his lips ubtil he bends down to kiss you again.

You move your hands to rest at his hips once more, and Dave deepens the kiss, licking into your mouth, you purr absentmindedly, focusing on the warm feeling of Dave’s mouth against yours, his wet tongue against your own. Dave nibbles at your lip again, and you make a louder noise. Dave pulls back, panting. 

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” he asks, pushing his shades up. “no!!-“ you catch yourself. “I mean-“ Dave laughs, hugging you again. 

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave kudos n comments!!! also im thinking of adding another chapter if me and my friend davey continue the rp :B


End file.
